Mascaras Pós Relíquias da Morte
by May Gaunt
Summary: James Sirius Potter é escolhido para desvendar estranhos assassinatos na misteriosa Londres e, juntamente com Camille Scamander, ele descobrirá que as pessoas se escondem atrás de máscaras e que essas podem ser mais estranhas do que ele pode imaginar.


Máscaras

**Máscaras**

1. Assassinato em Londres.

Não sei como posso começar. Nunca tive um diário e sempre detestei escrever quando estava na escola, mas não tenho outra alternativa. Meu nome é James Sirius Potter, sou filho do famoso Harry Potter, o homem que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. Formei-me na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e, há um ano e meio, entrei para o esquadrão de investigação do Ministério da Magia, uma área pouco conhecida pelos bruxos, onde, sem querer me gabar, somente os melhores conseguem vaga. E é exatamente por isso que eu não consigo entender como ela conseguiu trabalhar aqui. A pessoa a quem me refiro é uma lunática, uma sonhadora. Fala bobagens como se fossem verdades e acredita em coisas que nunca ninguém conseguiu provar serem verdadeiras. Ela é simplesmente maluca. Ela é Camille Scamander. Conheço-a desde que tinha poucos anos de idade e, confesso, nutri sentimentos agradáveis por ela. Ela é filha de uma de Luna Lovegood, outra sonhadora que lutou bravamente contra o Lorde das Trevas na guerra. Luna é uma grande amiga de minha mãe, Ginny, também e é somente por essa razão que agüentei, durante tantos anos, as maluquices dessa garota. Mas, voltemos ao meu problema inicial.

Como citei acima, sou um ótimo auror, muito cotado para ser chefe do departamento daqui a alguns anos. Aconteceu que, numa tarde chuvosa, Kingsley, o atual Ministro da Magia, veio até a minha sala e bateu a porta. Eu, que estava lendo alguns relatórios, ergui meus olhos e o mandei entrar. Ele se sentou na cadeira a frente e eu guardei os pergaminhos, esperando que ele dissesse o motivo da visita.

- A informação que estou prestes a lhe passar é de extremo sigilo, por isso, nenhuma palavra dita aqui deverá ser repetida fora desta sala, compreende?

Eu me limitei a assentir. Fosse o que fosse, ele parecia anormalmente sério.

- Na noite passada, um importante integrante do Departamento de Mistérios foi brutalmente assassinado. Nada de Avada Kedavra ou qualquer outro feitiço conhecido. Fiquei particularmente preocupado por ser justamente um dos mais importantes homens do Departamento e foi por isso que decidi coloca-lo, junto à senhorita Scamander, para descobrir o assassino.

- Scamander? – Disse, antes que pudesse me conter. – Quero dizer, Scamander é uma sonhadora. Está sempre fantasiando sobre seu próprio mundo. Não acha que seria mais sensato se algum auror mais experiente que ela me acompanhasse? Ou ainda melhor, eu poderia fazer o trabalho sozinha sem sombra de dúvida.

Mas Kingsley e eu, pelo que percebi, não compartilhávamos da mesma opinião.

- Os palpites da garota raramente falham e esta é perita em descobrir variadas causas de morte. Você a encontrará na casa da vitima, nesse exato momento, então sugiro que corra, Potter.

E dizendo isso, ele saiu.

Então, conforme as ordens do Ministro, aqui estou, ao lado de Camille, que examina cada canto do quarto como se este pudesse lhe revelar quem foi o assassino. O medibruxo a observa e eu sei exatamente o porque. Scamander tem vinte e um anos, a mesma idade que eu, mas é a mais nova de nós. Apesar de acha-la excêntrica, devo admitir, ela é dona de uma beleza tão irreal quanto as criaturas em que acredita. Possui olhos azuis acinzentados, cabelos loiros, que estão sempre presos por uma delicada presilha de borboleta e, apesar das roupas incomuns e as meias coloridas, é realmente prazeroso observa-la.

- James, venha aqui, por favor.

Caminhei até ela e então, parei em sua frente, como ela mandou que eu fizesse. Ela segurou meu rosto e fez sinal para que eu me calasse quando tentei protestar. Ela apoiou um dos pés ao lado da minha perna e então, soltou uma exclamação de alegria.

- Ao que vejo, nosso assassino é uma sedutora mulher.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

Ela apontou para o chão, no lugar exato onde colocara o delicado pé. Havia, ali, um pequeno risco que, se ela não estivesse apontando insistentemente, seria impossível de ser visto.

- Ela estava de salto. Provavelmente usava um vestido curto. Presumo que ele a tenha carregado até o quarto, porque não há mais marcas do salto depois da porta. Ele a colocou no chão e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço. – Ela fez o mesmo comigo, enquanto falava. Senti-me estranhamente quente, mas nada disse. – Eles se beijaram, tenho certeza, porque o golpe não foi pelas costas.

Ela se soltou de mim e caminhou até o corpo estirado sobre o chão. Eu nunca vira um assassinato tão frio em toda minha carreira de auror, mas vou tentar descreve-lo, apesar de não agüentar olhar para ele nem mais um minuto. Há um grande buraco que atravessa sua barriga e que foi produzido pela lâmina afiada de uma espada, é o que Scamander diz, pelo menos. Disse também que ela usava nas mãos um par de luvas tipicamente japonesas e essa é a razão de tamanho ferimento na cabeça. Talvez ele tenha tentado impedi-la de fazer o que quer que fosse.

- Não faz sentido.

Eu me virei para encara-la e ela parecia, pela primeira vez, irritada com a falta de detalhes. Quase sorri ao vê-la morder o lábio inferior nervosamente, como se quisesse se castigar pela incompetência.

- O que não faz sentido, Scamander?

Ela ordenou que eu me calasse e caminhou, lentamente, até uma escrivaninha, ao canto do quarto. Estendeu a mão e tocou um dos livros, passando a mão pelas capas como se procurasse um bom livro para ler antes de se deitar. Ao parar em um, em especial, sorriu e o puxou, tirando todos os que a atrapalhavam dali. Achou uma pequena gaveta escondida na parede e a abriu. Nada havia ali.

- Ela conseguiu o que queria. Só nos resta saber o que era.

O medibruxo, assim como eu, pareceu bem impressionado com a perspicácia da mulher, que mais parecia uma garotinha com todo seu jeito calmo e alegre.

- Obrigada por nos ajudar, mas creio eu que sua presença não será mais necessitada aqui. – Então, virou-se para mim, com um leve sorriso. – Quanto a nós, precisamos pesquisar por toda a Londres, estabelecimentos que vendam armas de fogo, armas de luta trouxa e até mesmo artefatos antigos, mágicos ou não. Tenho a sensação de que esse é somente o primeiro dos muitos ataques que vão ocorrer.

Algum tempo depois, aparatamos e agora, encontro-me em casa. Após um breve jantar, irei dormir e esperarei que Scamander dê as próximas ordens porque, pelo que percebo, ela está a frente dessa missão e, não acredito que direi isso, mas acho que prefiro assim.


End file.
